Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus or mechanism for bending sheet metal, cable, tubing and the like items are well known. Conventionally this apparatus is adapted for special applications and most often this apparatus is made for bench use. Many requirements for the maintenance mechanic to make bends or repairs at the job provide less than adequate equipment. These repairs are performed in a larger machine or apparatus. In particular, difficulty is found when the bending of sheet metal, cable, or pipe is at the point of use. Cable or pipe is often to be bent at point of use. Often the working space for repair is minimal or practically non-existant. The mechanic is hampered in making this repair because the equipment if often not available and when available is not portable.
The bending of metal is usually with bending brakes which are usually secured to a work bench or in a vise mounted on a work bench. Bending of cable and tubing is also by mandrel and by guides that are held or secured in and by mounting to a work bench or vise. Attempts to make and supply portable benders are shown in several patents among which is U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,834 to DURHAM as issued 23 June 1974. In this and others known to the Applicant the use of socket handle wrenches or handles and particularly ratchet wrench handles to actuate separable, non-pivotable retained bending apparatus is not disclosed.
The apparatus hereinafter disclosed is primarly portable and for use in and by a mechanic at the point of use. The several patents and the known apparatus do not provide an inexpensive and versatile type of equipment that is easily stored and carried in a hand tool box that can be set up and used by the mechanic without the need of auxiliary supports and/or a vise support.